Memories Fade
by Edoraa21
Summary: You were given this life because you're strong enough to live it... was what she was told in the past. But what if she saw life through a different perspective now? That is when you realise there comes a point in your life when you realize who really matters, who never did, and who always will. Rated T for reasons.
1. Hell

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates Of The Caribbean

* * *

I could feel a small smile appear on my face as I watched the blade catch the light; the silver streak always gave me a buzz of excitement. It has been too long. I tucked it under the folds of my muddy, torn red dress, It was safe and most importantly, secret. It was the dagger that never left my side.

The moment of peace was soon disrupted by clumsy footsteps pacing the room anxiously.

'What still remains unclear is the fact I never saw him to begin with.' Hailey pondered, her deep blue eyes scanning the floor. 'He was right by the door' I rolled my eyes and looked away.

Hailey and I have been imprisoned in this orphanage with a few others. Long story short, we are now trapped in a building with abusive workers and with Mr Frason, an insane man. In fact this never seemed like an orphanage to begin with, but either way we are still locked up in this hole.

'…but yet, I was preoccupied by my needy friend" she pointed out, her blonde loose curls bounced around her shoulders as a result.

I was sat on the floor leaning against the wall. The weapon was in my lap again and it remained there, I remained silent but I looked up at her. This just made her more confused. The girl's brow furrowed as she stared into my dark eyes.

"Kiara?" she questioned

You would not expect to be treated so bad in an orphanage, it was meant to be home. All orphans had to be sent to the orphanage if their parents could not take care of them for whatever reason. We were not allowed to have adopted parents; children had to be sent here because no one wanted to have other people's children to take care of. Hailey and I have both been kept here since a young age. We became the best of friends and tried to ignore the past. We would play endlessly down at the beach with the other children. Occasionally getting into trouble or misbehaving, and that's when it began to happen. Mr Frason a man who was in charge of the children's 'safety' became aggressive and abusive towards the two of us in particular, the other workers believed it to be a form of discipline.

'Let's get out of here, come on." I burst into action, hastily putting away the weapon and grabbing my friend's hand to help myself up. "I do not what to see that foul man again.' I snapped I began gathering clothing, food, water and weapons. We didn't have anything personal that would be worth keeping though. Only memories.

Hailey's eyes widened in surprise she began doing the same thing 'we're finally doing this?'

'Yes, well seems like a clear plan' we would have to kill in order to escape, remember as soon as we leave these doors we'll be bombarded by those men'

'I'm sure there'll come to some sort of agreement.' Hailey smirked her face brightening she pulled out a pistol.

My mouth fell open 'Hailey where the hell did you get that?!'

'Last night when we were heading to bed I found it lying on a table,' she shrugged analysing it intently 'nothing special, but it's mine now'

We were chuckling as we left the small dormitory and stepped into the hallway, at the same time the sound of voices drifted up the stair. I strained my ears to try and catch what was being said. It did not sound like a light hearted conversation; the sound got louder and became more aggressive.

It hit me when I realised what was wrong.

'Damn you Celeste' I hissed, Hailey looked stunned 'she must have been listening outside the door' I explained in a quiet voice.

Hailey looked infuriated 'Are you kidding!?'

'She'll do anything to watch and laugh at us get tortured again.'

It was then I heard Celeste, Mr Frason and the other men speak as clear as day. _'Lock them up'_, _'beat them'_, _'the brunette is all yours sir, I'll take the blonde'_ and _'they'll wish that they had never been born.'_ My stomach flipped and I felt a sense of dread, the courage that I had a moment ago had neglected me altogether. I tried to hide the fact that I was shaking but that didn't get past Hailey.

'Kiara' she said, my eyes were drawn to the staircase, 'hey listen' my eyes began watering uncontrollably causing her face to become a blur as I looked at her fearfully.

'Don't get lost in the past, we mustn't, if we don't stand up now it WILL happen again and I don't want to it be a repeat of that horrid night just as much as you don't.' I took a deep breath as she pulled the pistol out and handed it to me. 'You'll do some good with that; you take it, temporarily, and stay behind me.'

I swallowed thickly and looked at her sweet face, Hailey looked so innocent, she was so courageous, loyal, and filled with adrenaline half the time I gave a sad smile

'thank you, I just hope we aren't too outnumbered.'

She nodded in thought and I followed her as we headed down the wooden stairs. This was either going to go surprisingly well or horrifically bad.

* * *

**tell me what you think so far with a review, I hope you like it **


	2. Moving On

_Disclaimer: I do not own POTC_

_Chapter 2- Moving On_

_diana22sam02 __thank you for following and favourite-ing_

* * *

**~Forgetting a horrific past is almost impossible, but stepping into a brighter future gives you a chance to make it possible to forget it~**

As soon as I stepped onto the floor, a tall, almost bald man whipped around and glared daggers at the two of us, Celeste was slowly moving backwards smirking as she went to watch from a safe distance.

'I knew it would come to you two.' He spat venomously. His face turning red with rage, I stepped closer. Kurt was far the worst out the lot. He was a machine in the way he thought and acted. Nothing would stand in his way.

He lifted his fist and advanced quickly, choosing to head straight to me.

Mixed messages whirled though my head at the sight of this troll approaching me. Was it best to defend? Or attack?

The two of us flew out of his path at the last second; I grabbed the pistol and went to aim it at Kurt; Hailey was his new target. However, Celeste was there in the corner of my eye and it was just too tempting…Her eyes met mine as I turned and her face turned pale at the sight of the weapon.

'No Kiara, please don't!' she pleaded. I fired.

She stumbled back in shock, but I had only shot her shoulder. Kurt turned to me looking dumbfounded, I didn't hesitate in shooting. Blood poured from his head and he fell on Hailey.

'Go to hell!' she pushed him off with disgust. I ran to her and hastily passed her the pistol.

'You take it back' I gasped; she laughed in surprise and embraced me. 'I'm scaring myself with this crap.'

Loud footsteps approached from the hall as we pulled away.

We went into frenzy as we went charging and running into everyone as we began our little battle. Hailey began shooting all the men, the room filled with their agonizing screams of pain. Red liquid began pouring and spilling from everywhere as I stabbed at the bodies. I began throwing objects at the nearest dazed and confused ones. I jumped and dodged the flailing arms of a man trying to reach for me.

But before I could hit a short aggressive man, I was pulled backwards by a strong force, knocking the wind out of me

'I don't think so sweetheart. You're coming with me!' Mr Frason hissed, he was pulling me away from poor Hailey who was struggling.

'get off me!'

All I knew was that I wasn't going to give up; I had to kill this man, help my friend and leave this place.

'I will lock you up so you'll never see a living soul for the rest of your days.'

I lashed and kicked, he grunted at my successful hits but my face flew sideways as his fist met my jaw. The coppery metal taste of blood appeared on my tongue and then the soreness began spreading around my jaw in a throbbing bruising pain.

He had punched me from behind?! So then I kicked him in that special place and he doubled over and crumpled to the floor. The dagger once more came out into my hand and dug deep into his back. His movements stilled and his body relaxed, he was now dead... the backstabbing moron.

I got up and saw Hailey standing by the door, her hair messed up and dress slightly torn but she had a huge grin on her face at the sight of the body. I smirked wiping my hands.

'I've waited so long to be able to do that, the most reassuring thing that's ever happened in my life' I kicked his lifeless foul body and almost skipped to my best friend.

'let's go quick before any more loons show up.'

We raced out the remote building and ran down streets, around corners whilst dodging in out of people. I had no idea where we were going but it was only a matter of time when someone was going to find out what we had done. The air was cold however the sun was shining in the sky. It was then I noticed two men standing by a wall. I pulled Hailey to the side so we couldn't be seen.

'What now?'

'I have a feeling we should watch them for a moment, something seems different.' I whispered urgently. They were having an intense conversation, judging by how close they were and how the older man kept looking behind him suggested they did not want to be here.

'Kiara, you ever hear the saying curiosity killed the cat?' she scowled.

'No… but they look like they could be one of us.' I considered,

'What orphans?'

'No...Look, maybe they escaped from prison or something'

'Alright then, we will follow them'

'Once they start moving' I finished

One of them had grey hair and bristles on his chin. He had light blue eyes that shone brightly; he looked like he had a calm and gentle friendly nature. When we were at the orphanage I had learnt that People's eyes were important as they gave away so much about that person. He was older and shorter than the other man. The younger one was tall with tanned skin and dark dreadlocks with trinkets, he wore a coat with lots of things hanging by his side. The man had kohl around his eyes emphasising how dark they actually were.

'But the clothes are wrong…' I murmured to myself. 'They're pirates!' we both looked at each other in shock.

We set off after them after hearing them discuss about 'a way out'.

We followed them as they hastily made their way to the docks; they carefully dodged navy men that were stalking the streets, but it was good as we just walked out in the open unnoticed. If anyone did see us, they would be distracted by the two odd blokes attempting to lay low.

'Hey we're at the docks, come on we're falling behind.' Hailey called in front, we had ended up powerwalking to the beach to keep up and I was getting tired. She stopped momentarily to turn round; I carried on and merely glanced at where we had just walked as well.

I yelped as I came into contact with something soft, shock dawned on me when I looked up. _Uh oh._ The pirate had noticed us following and had stopped, probably because of bloody Hailey and her stupid antics, yet she wasn't even here! She always got distracted and then I would be the one at fault. His smouldering dark eyes looked into mine

'Gibbs, I think we may need to delay our little trip.' His voice was slurred when he called for his mate, his eyes still on me.

He plodded towards us wiping his brow 'Cap'n, we can't dilly dally we have to leave quickly.'

He smirked 'aye mate, but seems we have been noticed.'

'I... we… um… well you see-

The younger pirate raised his eyebrows. Oh my god where the hell was she?!

As if the situation couldn't get worse I felt myself fly forward into his chest.

'Whoa, hold up there' he grabbed hold of my arms to steady me as I squeaked in discomfort.

'Oh sorry' Hailey sheepishly replied from close behind me.

'There's two of them Captain'

'We've established that,' he answered giving a sideways glance to the other man 'why were you following us? He asked irritation in his voice.

'We were on our way here; we weren't following you, we never even saw you to begin with.' Hailey babbled 'But we did overhear you say a few moments ago that you were escaping from somewhere.'

'Sir we need get away from London.' I said he nodded his head.

'It's Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow. I've seen this before many a time and I can ensure you that where we are going would be no interest for you'

He nodded at Gibbs who left and rushed towards a ship

Hailey stepped close to me 'maybe we should just leave it' she whispered. 'I don't trust the captain and he don't seem to be keen anyway.'

'We'll leave if things go wrong' she eyed me carefully.

'Right, come ere then' he signalled for us to come aboard on an English ship that was docked it was clear that they were commandeering it.

We finally came to an agreement that if they could let us come aboard their ship until they next make port, we would not get involved with what they were doing and do a little bit of work to help around. They were pirates but we were strong minded and crafty. Jack Sparrow seemed like a good man so hopefully they would understand.

* * *

_review,review,review :) please tell me what you think! _

_Edoraa21_


	3. Change Of Scenery

_'Scars do not mark you as weak nor do they mark you as ugly. Scars a mark of courage.'_

_here is another chapter: Change Of Scenery_

* * *

My jaw was still throbbing painfully, it was becoming hard to ignore; it was just another thing to add to the list of problems.

There was already a crew on board the ship who were rushing to set sail; they didn't seem to notice us, apart from a scruffy young man, with bright green eyes and chocolate brown hair. He watched wide eyed, his eyes moved towards the Captain but the man quickly looked down and continued to mop the deck.

'Come on' Jack Sparrow called 'watch ye backs with this crew, they are only here temporarily just like you two.'

'Why what's wrong with them? Hailey asked as we watched them cautiously

'I made a deal with them. They are not exactly honourable.' He mumbled as we made our way down a set of steps into a cabin.

'I thought all pirates weren't' I murmured.

'That's where your wrong luv, we make you think that we are.' He smirked. 'It makes us that much more intimidating'

'Oh'

'Honestly, I picked this crew up not as long as an hour ago, I don't know what some of them are capable of'

'What should we do?' I asked

He opened a door 'Nothing, tis fine, there's no need until we reach Tortuga and I don't expect women to be working with me crew'

'You sure?' Hailey asked

'Well unless you're pirates… or you like work?' he questioned and held the door for us.'you don't look like the type or the sort who has even sailed a day at sea.'

'Trust us captain you have no idea' she scoffed. she glanced at me knowingly.

'sometimes it just takes a glance, I apologise for that' We stepped into a cabin, Jack made his way to a cupboard 'what do they call ye?'

'I'm Kiara and this is Hailey' I replied as she nodded.

'alrighty then, now, we need to settle a few things'

The Captain plopped into a chair with a funny look on his face as he looked around the cabin. His first mate entered out of breath. The Pirates looked strange on a posh and spotless ship with pure white sails and luxurious items and furniture. The wood around the ship was untouched as if it has not spent a day at sea.

'Captain?' Gibbs eyes fell on us 'we are still heading to Tortuga?'

Jack Sparrow placed his feet carelessly onto the table. 'Yes Master Gibbs it is essential we get there, we are now falling behind and are at risk of being caught in this moment in time.' His dark eyes flickered towards me. But then he smirked 'I will join you in a few minutes.' and he nodded for him to leave.

'Very well, just making sure Captain.' Gibbs smiled briefly and left in a rush.

'So where is your original crew?' I asked, I heard Hailey take a sharp intake of breath at this, but I just ignored her and boldly sat down.

He looked up at me shaking his head. 'Don't get your knickers in a twist worrying about that luv, it's not in your interest, believe me.'

I felt my cheeks burn slightly and he seemed satisfied with my response as he leaned back in the chair grinning.

Hailey, who was still standing, shuffled uncomfortably. She watched him closely 'So…. Tortuga?' She asked, tucking her hair behind her ear

'Mhmm we will be there in a couple of days.' He placed his feet onto the floor steadily and then used his hand to push down on the table to get up.

'In the meantime'

He walked over to a cupboard and took out a dark bottle.

'This ship is fairly large so there are spare cabins which ye can have'

'Thank you' we both said in unison

'Me first mate will show ye later.'

The ship began swaying gently as it sailed away from Port Royal, I felt relieved to have left, but I was still considering if this was a good idea, I gazed out the window watching the blue waves on the vast ocean, the land of Port Royal disappearing. The rough waves were pushing away the past, the salty refreshing water that could cleanse me, that could get rid of those memories that constantly fought into my head. That always manipulated my mind into a state of anxiety and pure fear.

I tore my eyes away; they rested on Jack Sparrow who I caught watching me with his head tilted. I looked down quickly and then towards Hailey whose mouth was moving while she was talking. She hadn't noticed that I had drifted into a peaceful daydream because she was now looking at me expectantly.

'You seem to be a bit dazed, ye alright luv?

'Yeah I'm fine' I whispered, I was starting to get annoyed with the staring. Jack nodded, while Hailey continued studying my face with concern.

'Yes, I am fine' I growled.

'It looks like ye need a bandage, it looks painful' my jaw began stinging again at his words.

'Oh um…'

'Captain!'

'Hold it a second, I'll be back.' He got up and walked to the door. 'Oh, rum' Jack grabbed the rum bottle and winked at us before shutting the door on the way out.

'I think we'll be able to fit in' Hailey sighed, I found myself continuing to gaze out the window and she noticed. 'You are such a daydreamer!' she laughed

'Hm? Oh right I'm doing it again' I said, and she laughed more.

'Oh gosh Kiara we get ourselves in a right state' she chuckled

I sat closer to her for comfort.

'Sailing on a stolen British ship with a bunch of pirates heading towards Tortuga' I looked up at her 'oh no this is perfectly normal.' I replied sarcastically a smile spreading on my face.

'It's strange…. I didn't expect him to let us come aboard, because, before he thought we were going to be a pain in the backside' she stated

'But then again, he does have a crew of strangers on a not so pirate ship sailing with him anyway' I thought aloud

At that moment there were footsteps approaching and a cheerful Gibbs appeared at the door with bandages and rum in his arm.

'I will lead you to the cabins now ladies, if you like to come with me' he gestured 'oh and also the captain wants to talk to ye after about something important' he said lowly.

'What about?'

'Not sure, but he says he will meet you up on deck, it is something serious by the sounds of it.'

my stomach began doing somersaults again and it was then I realised It must be about the orphanage, the orphanage that now held a dozen lifeless bodies.

* * *

_hope you enjoyed it :)_

_Edoraa21_


	4. The Reassurance Needed

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC **

_**~The Reassurance Needed~**_

* * *

The sun sat low and stray fluffy clouds wondered in the sky, it would be dark in a few hours. Gibbs had shown us to the cabins, I attended to my face which felt better and I had insisted on not taking the rum that Gibbs had offered. Apparently it helped with the pain but I had none of it.

Jack was by the helm looking into the distance, but he seemed somewhat disturbed. I approached him, his eyes shifting.

'You failed to tell me' he said icily, continuing to gaze over the helm.

'What's the problem?'

Hailey came over

'It has dawned on me that you both are not as innocent as you make out to be' the man turned boldly and leant against the wheel now, the crew, again, watching with interest. 'Gibbs has informed me that there are people looking for a Miss Hailey Jacobs and a Miss Kiara Reeson. Now…. seeing as I am also not popular with several people all over the world, I don't want more of these sods looking for me. We're the most wanted ship and crew out at sea.'

'There is a reason' Hailey scowled

He raised his eyebrows 'there always seems to be a reason, but somethings are best kept to ye self. Don't bother telling me, just don't make matters worse' he warned, his face was stern and hard but he had a look behind his eyes, it looked softer, like he was familiar with our problem.

He walked away to another part of the ship that needed attending too, a crew member took over the wheel as the ship creaked.

'Would you look at that, he aint interested!' Gibbs said in disbelief, he shook his head as we watched him bark orders and do captain duties.

'You want to know though don't you?' I asked cheekily giving him a sideways glance.

He chuckled 'there was a time where I thought it was bad luck to have a woman aboard a ship, but you're alright lass'

'Well I'll take that as a compliment' I replied happily.

Jack came back and stood in front of us swaying slightly. 'Just don't get too friendly with certain people' he warned, his face was unreadable

'I know I won't make that mistake again' I mumbled. 'It always seems to happen' I was aware of the soft wind that caressed my arms and neck making me shiver.

'I see… where's your friend?' Jack asked distractedly looking into the horizon, then looking behinds Gibbs.

I only just realised that she had abandoned me until I spotted her by the man with the bright green eyes, they were chatting casually while he was tying down something and… she was flirting!

My mouth fell open 'no' I felt jack swirl round and spot her. What was she doing? 'That fell apart quickly.' I muttered sarcastically, Hailey was messing about with a strange pirate and we hadn't been on the ship 5 hours yet.

'oi, lad come 'ere!'

They both looked up and the man came rushing over, I was trying to catch Hailey's eye but she seemed to be avoiding that. She reluctantly walked over.

'Hailey…'

She pulled me aside

'I'm only talking to him, I just got a bit bored' she said quietly.

Jack was having a word with the man and he was taking it all in very seriously which was a good sign, he was probably a good man, but still.

'Please be careful' I pleaded 'am I boring you?' I asked sternly suddenly realising what she had said.

She rubbed her arm 'no, no of course not it's just I wanted to talk to somebody else on the ship, he seemed different, you know' she smiled sincerely. 'Nothing is going to change'

'Alright but don't get caught up in all this' I said softly.

I heard them finish off their conversation a few yards away.

'Aye aye captain, I promise I will be on me best behaviour' he stood straight and gave a quick grin before glancing towards us.

'Good lad, now get back to work'

There was a blend of pink, orange and red in the vast sky as the sun began sinking and disappearing into the horizon. I decided to go to bed, I was dog tired and the motion of the ship was causing me to drift off too easily. The captain had retired to his cabin for a couple of hours as Gibbs took the helm, a few crew members were talking to one another as other men did other things. I dragged my feet down below to our cabin, the room was warm, yellow and orange shone into the cabin making me sleepier. I shared a cabin with Hailey because we were then able to chat, her things were on her bed and she wasn't in, so I sorted out her stuff lazily. My body flopped down onto one of the beds and I peeled back the covers with difficulty as I was sat on them but I managed to slip in.

_***** 'PLEASE…'_

_Cold, cold dark walls… hard concrete ground everywhere…._

_'Haven't your parents told you to never-_

**_*whack_**

_'Misbehave-_

_The shine of metal, the shine of the red liquid…._

**_*whack_**

_'To never answer back…. To never scream… to shout, cry or beg... To never run away….or to steal things?'_

_'GET AWAY, STAY BACK…'_

_'Hasn't your dear mother told you to never lie to anybody? Hmm?'_

**_*whack_**

_'You will do good to remember, there is nobody.'_

_'Kiara!'_

_The white light moved over_

_'Kiara, please!'_

_The walls, the ground, everything dissolved…._

_'Kiara wake up, its fine, don't worry you're safe' *******_

I awoke with a start my body shivering from the cold, drenched in sweat. The cabin was dark and Hailey was sat on the bed, her face full of worry.

'You ok' she said shakily putting a hand to my forehead.

I began shaking uncontrollably. It was nightmare.

'I-I'm fine' I breathed in deeply as she wrapped an arm around me, the warmth of her body flowing into me. 'Was, was I-I screaming?' I asked in fear of anyone else hearing

'You looked very distressed, I just walked in and found you shaking and in a state so I went to wake you up.' She murmured.

'Oh god' I sighed.

'Don't worry, we will find a way to stop these.'

I nodded before I let her settle besides me so I could get closer to her, I took out the dagger and held it carefully for a few moments, giving me the reassurance of safety. It was always better when I had the two.

* * *

**_A/N: that chapter was just a bit of a reminder of the past I guess, but I hope you liked it! it's more of me just putting in a little bit so you get to know the sort of characters and such. So tell me what you think with a little of review ;) _**

**_Edoraa21 x_**


	5. A Small Mistake

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I apologise for that guys, sorry! Anyway I've made the chapter longer to make up for it, Enjoy and review! _

* * *

He leant forward to examine the map for the fourth time. His dark eyes narrowed as he traced the routes before grabbing a rum bottle and downing it in one gulp. Apparently we were lost. I don't know how we could be because we were not far from Tortuga originally. However Gibbs said we would be able to see land, especially after sailing for over three days. Jack had taken it to the next level by bringing the map to the helm, after accusing his first mate for the issue. Jack decided to stick to the helm and bring a load of rum bottles for company.

'We're completely and definitely lost for sure, me thinks' he announced 'what say you?' he turned to the rest of the crew, uncertainty written on his face.

Gibbs turned to him 'Captain, haven't we already spoken about this? About a mile back we sa-

'Gibbs we do not jump to conclusions, you can only say you're lost after it has been about two days'

'It's been three, cap'n'

Hailey huffed and went to sit on a barrel.

Jack slumped his shoulders in defeat, but swaggered closer to the side of the ship.

It had to be something simple, if we were going in the vague direction towards Tortuga, we would have known. I walked besides an anxious Gibbs and picked up the large map that had been causing so much trouble.

'There's no use' Jack stated. A few crew members looked and mumbled something, they weren't happy. The amount of rum was low due to the captain and apparently supplies were a problem. Hailey and I had just been wandering around for the past 3 days, doing a few useful things in the galley and helping out with the crew. Some of them were just like ordinary men but it was strange because they were pirates and I expected them to be more… different.

We haven't told anyone about what happened and neither are we planning to do so, the sooner we got off the ship the better.

'That's the thing, ye can't go asking for directions out at sea an' if ye bloody lost ye had it, 'til ye carry on sailing straight and find a spot of land' a sailor complained.

'Patience man' Jack snapped he turned towards the crew 'do not grumble, the lot of ye take a break, Gibbs will fetch ye later.' He walked back towards me as the crowd dispersed.

I rolled my eyes and Hailey snickered. Jack hadn't noticed and peered at the map over my shoulder.

'Captain, if you don't mind me asking' I placed the map on top of the helm and turned round. 'How much have you had to drink?'

I sensed Hailey hop off the barrel and walk over. He leaned back and touched his chin, eyes narrowing.

'Unsure about that'

'Why?' Hailey was quick to react.

'Yes, I agree with the girl… but if ye a curious kitten, I'll say… the same as usual, even so, it doesn't make much difference to me behaviour.'

'… well if you were sober you would have noticed that you were sailing in the complete opposite direction'

'What?'

'You either got mixed up with the headings and told Gibbs the wrong thing, or held the map or compass upside down… I doubt it though. It was probably a small mistake. But if you look at this map you can see, look' he picked it up and Hailey looking flabbergasted who also stared at the map in astonishment.

'By god' Gibbs whispered 'how did we not figure that out?'

'Yes because you said that Tortuga was towards the east, right?' I pointed. 'And we know that's east by the positioning of the sun' I was speaking faster as I was starting to realise that it made sense. 'So why are continuing to sail towards the west?

Jack stood staring, utterly speechless for a moment. 'Well, why hadn't you realised before?' he spun round to face Gibbs

'Yes but we could have ended up going around in circles. Your orders captain, we carry on sailing straight usually when we head to Tortuga.'

'We have noticed that something has been wrong for the past day, Gibbs' He sighed impatiently and paced the deck, 'right spin her around, get her on course.' Gibbs went to sort it out. 'I wish we could have done with you earlier luv' he chuckled.

I smiled sheepishly and Hailey let out a small delightful laugh. 'Well done, I'm quite surprised.' She said

'I still don't understand, Gibbs accompanies the helm when I'm not there and we know the way to Tortuga from every port, I could get there blindfolded.' Jack said, he looked baffled.

'Well at any time, anyone had access to changing the set course.' Hailey answered 'couldn't your compass tell you?'

'Listen, luvs I do know the way to Tortuga, especially from London.' Gibbs went to fetch the crew 'it's only a short trip, we were heading the right way so it must have been someone' he muttered darkly and walked away with annoyance.

We watched him walking away mumbling a few things as he went.

I looked at her as she continued to stare straight ahead. 'We're far from London but I still don't feel completely safe.'

'I know the feeling' I went to sit on the barrel and watched the smalls clouds float past in the sky. 'You never know what small surprise is going to be lurking round the corner' I glanced at Hailey, her blonde hair blowing gently in the breeze and her eyes gazing at the floor.

'Mm tired as well.'

'I agree'

To my surprise she snickered at my response 'Kiara…'

'..What?' her eyes were gleaming

'That night, when you had the nightmare'

She let out a tired sigh and I tilted my head on one side, waiting for her reply. What had I done now?

'You wouldn't settle down, restless the whole night. You were asleep but every time I left your side you would be in distress' she said quietly. Her face once again full of concern, which I hated. She was like a sister to me, in fact she was older, stronger, happier and more experienced than me. I got the impression that the day we escaped didn't disturb her, she only was ever concerned about me and it just made me feel weaker.

'I reckon until I find a place where I know I can feel free from all this, the nightmares will stop.'

'We, remember we, besides we need to stay with each other'

A surge of adrenaline rushed through my body, the feeling of mild irritation yet again 'I know, but I'm the pain in the ass and it makes me more dependent on you, Hailey.' I argued.

'Excuse me, does there seem to be a problem?' a male voice exclaimed, I met the same pair of bright green eyes.

'Hello' I replied bluntly, he was too nosy. It looked like he wasn't supposed to be here either. I didn't trust him, however my friend thought otherwise. Although his voice was warm and caring, I just didn't want to trust him.

'No don't worry.' She replied with a smile, he smirked and perched himself onto another barrel.

'Kiara, I hear you set us on the right track again.' He turned his head.

I shrugged 'yeah, just a small mistake that wasn't noticed.'

'Well done, that was good of you.'

'Thanks' how did this man know my name and what had Hailey been talking about with him.

'So how are you, Kyle?' my friend asked.

'Yeah good' he looked back at me quickly. 'And you?'

Suddenly, there was a shout which saved me from dying from the most tedious conversation. 'Captain?'

Jack looked down from his spot from the helm, it was Gibbs.

'What is it?'

'There's another ship approaching from starboard side.' Gibbs walked hastily towards him.

'Yes I'm aware.' He eyed the ship, it was a pirate ship that was heading towards us, and fast. 'Get the crew ready and the cannons ready, we can easily take them out.' He grinned.

'Looks like we need to get ready.' Kyle said, he hopped off the barrel and went rushing off.

'Oh no' I breathed, slightly annoyed that something else was going on.

'You two get inside, it will be fine but its best to know that we don't need to worry.' We looked at each other. 'Savvy?!' Jack called out.

'alright, alright' I pulled Hailey's arm as she stared in wonder at the crew setting to work and Jack standing proud at the helm. The dark sails were approaching fast and men shouting to one another on the pirate ship were heard. We were calm in comparison.

'Fire!' was the last we heard from the Captain as I shut the door of the cabin. I sat patiently sat and listened to the noises above and Hailey Laid down on the bed.

We could easily be up there to help but it wasn't worth risking our lives for a bit more excitement. Especially the situation we were in.

'This is fun' Hailey muttered. We waited for a while until it was safe and we couldn't hear the noise of men fighting and yelling, then we went up on deck.

* * *

_Once again, sorry for the slow update. Busy at the moment but I was determined to get this chapter up. I hope you like it! :D _

_Tell me what you think, and what about this Kyle? Hmmm._

_Review and I'll try to update quicker, heehee x_

_P.S oh! Also thank you so far for the people who have the story in their favourites or are following it. Thank yooooou so much! It so exciting to see that._

_Edoraa21_


End file.
